Pokemon Story 1, The Adventure of Red
by Kenneth Ramos
Summary: I started to write this story after I saw this site and saw this amazing Pokemon Story, so this series of stories will be based on the games. It will have every game character, and it will be awesome and have lots of humor and action, so enjoy!
1. The First Pokemon

Pokemon Story 1: The Adventure of Red, Chapter 1

The First Pokemon

Well, here I am in Pallet Town, waiting for Professor Oak to show up, he's so damn slow. Next to me, is my annoying rival Blue, also trying to get his Pokemon. He always tries to be better than me, ever since we were three years old. Now that we're ten years old and legally old enough to get our first Pokemon, we went to Professor Oak's lab, but his assistant just said that he went to go capture some Pokemon for some random experiment and hasn't come back yet.

"You know Red, I'm about to leave, the old man hasn't come back yet and I'm getting bored, I'm going home, smell ya' later." With that he left, but he wasn't gonna leave without me, "Hey Blue wait up!" I shouted at him. He turned around and asked, "What do you want?" An idea came to me, "Let's go to Route 1, and see if we can find some Pokemon, just to look at them, nothing else, maybe it'll brighten the mood." He turned to me and said, "Sure why not, it's better than anything else right now." So that's how we left for Route 1.

"You know, this is getting to be boring. Red, If we don't see anything interesting, I'm going to go home," he mumbled. His complaining was seriously starting to piss me off. I feel like hitting him, but I don't wanna fight him now. We only saw some Pidgey and Rattata and I had to admit, it was getting very boring, but I didn't complain. Blue was just being annoying. Just when we were about to turn around and go home, we heard the scream of a person. It sounded very frightening. "Blue, you heard that right, you know which direction it came from?" I asked him. "Yeah, I do, it came from the right, let's go." With that I followed him toward the scream. The person screamed again, this time with more scariness in it, whoever this person is, they are seriously in danger. We ran and found the person who was shouting.

"Yo Grandpa, what the heck are you doing up that tree? I've been waiting for my Pokemon for like three hours." Blue said angrily. So it turned out that the person screaming was Professor Oak. I can see why he was screaming, there were about twenty Rattata surrounding a tree, looking angrily at him, with murderous intent in their eyes. I said to him, "Hey Professor, what happened? Why are you up that tree?" He looked at me, his eyes very fearful, "Red, Blue, thank goodness you guys are here. I was studying the Pokemon in the environment, when by accident, one of my berries hit a Rattata and next thing I knew, I was being swarmed by tons of them. I climbed up this tree to escape them attacking me, I dropped my bag with you guys' Pokemon in there. This may seem like a very difficult and daunting task, but I need you two to defeat the Rattata so I can get down, can you do it, cause if you can't then call for help." Blue and I looked at each other and smiled, finally something interesting happening to us.

We both nodded yes and took the bag. We made a huge mistake though, the sudden movement turned the Rattata to us, their fangs bared, they looked at us hatefully. "Crap, Blue, we screwed up, get a Pokeball fast!" I rushed him. He finally took his out, and I got mine. The Rattata charged, we got ready and shouted, "GO POKEBALL!!" The Pokeballs landed on the ground and opened. A bright light surrounded us and as soon as we got our vision back, we saw our very first Pokemon. We were both so happy, but it wasn't the time to celebrate, the Rattata were blinded by the light, but only for a few seconds. Professor Oak told us about the Pokemon we had. "Red, you have the Electric Mouse Pokemon, Pikachu. The attacks it has right now are Thundershock and Quick Attack. Blue, you have the Evolution Pokemon, Eevee, the attacks it has are Tackle and Quick Attack. I'm sure you boys have watched Pokemon Battles on television, so you know what those moves do, so use them NOW!!"

We were so nervous and happy at the same time, our first Pokemon Battle. I did the first move, "Pikachu, use Thundershock on those Rattata." The Pikachu listened and used the move. A small blast of thunder energy struck those Rattata, they got shocked and were weakened, but they didn't faint. It was Blue's turn, he shouted, "Eevee, use Tackle on that Rattata." The Eevee charged its body to a Rattata in the group, the Rattata flew back into a tree and fell the ground. It stood back up but it was almost done for. Professor Oak slid down because the Rattata were distracted by my Pikachu and Blue's Eevee. The Rattata charged at us, Blue and I looked at each other, we were thinking the same thing. I said it first, "Double Quick Attack?" He nodded his head, "Double Quick Attack." I said, "Pikachu," and Blue said, "Eevee," then we shouted in unison, "USE QUICK ATTACK!" Pikachu and Eevee disappeared, and a split second later, Rattata were falling everywhere, all of them fainting. Soon, after all the Rattata fell, our Pokemon came into view. They smiled, and Pikachu said, "Pika!" Eevee said, "Eeeeeee." We ran up to our new Pokemon, I hugged my Pikachu and Blue patted his Eevee on the head. Professor Oak went to us and congratulated us, "Hey, you two did a spectacular job, congratulations! Now let's head back to my lab so we can give you your Pokedexes and your Pokeballs. After that you can get started on your journey." I looked at Blue and said, "Hey, once we have our Pokemon healed, let's have a battle, I bet I'll beat you." He smiled and denied it, "There's no way your defeating me Red, I'll pawn you to the ground." With that we raced back to Pallet Town. To begin our adventure, to begin our ultimate rivalry, to begin the longest journey ever.


	2. Vs Rival Blue, Battle 1

Pokemon Story 1, The Adventure of Red: Chapter 2

Vs. Rival Blue, Battle 1

After our first successful battle against the army of Rattata, me and Blue went back to Professor Oak's lab to heal our new Pokemon. We had to stay to get our Pokedexes and our Pokeballs. "Hey you two, you need to understand that this is a great journey in Pokemon history, you two must take this seriously, now here are your Pokedexes and your Pokeballs. I'm pretty sure you two know how to catch Pokemon because of all those T.V. shows. Now go, go on to become great Pokemon Champions. Visit if you can, good-bye."

With that, we left his lab. We arranged our first Pokemon Battle to be in Route 1, where we found Professor Oak and our Pokemon. I don't know why, but Pikachu doesn't like to be in a Pokeball, I heard the same thing for Blue's Eevee, so I guess they stay out of their Pokeballs. This doesn't happen often, so I guess we're different. I laughed in my mind about that. Before my battle with Blue, I had to tell Mom that I was heading out, to be a Pokemon Master, and won't be back for a very long time. She got all emotional and told me not to get hurt, be ok, change my underwear, all that stuff. I hugged her one last time and said bye, then headed out to Route 1.

Blue was already there, waiting. He was smiling, getting ready for this awesome battle. I had to admit I was nervous, this time it was my first battle with a Trainer, and it was Blue. But I guess he felt the same way. We stood in silence for a while, but finally I said, "Hey Blue, you ready for this? I'm going to defeat you and prove once and for all that I'm better than you." He looked at me and tossed something, I caught it and looked. It was a map of the entire Kanto region. "Daisy told me to give that to you, said it might help you, I already got one. If you really think you're going to beat me, then you're seriously wrong, Red. I've made battle strategies, I've practiced, and today, you're going down." I just nodded my head, but inside I was a bit shaky, I've only practiced one thing, and he's got all these tactics. I looked at Pikachu and smiled, I'm sure that with him, I'm going to win. The experience we got from defeating those Rattata sure helped, Pikachu learned two new moves, but I'm pretty sure Blue has something up his sleeve and I need to be ready for it.

We got ready, and we called our Pokemon out. "Pikachu, go!" and Pikachu went down from my shoulder to the ground, landing softly. "Get in there, Eevee!" and Eevee landed on the ground in the same way my Pikachu did. We stared at each other and smiled, our Pokemon did the same thing. I decided to make the first move, "Pikachu, use Thundershock." The electric blast almost hit Eevee, but at the last moment, I heard, "Eevee, dodge it using Quick Attack and then use Sand-Attack." Eevee dodged it then in a quick blur, went up to Pikachu and with its feet, sprayed some sand in Pikachu's eyes. Pikachu moved back, shocked and blinded. "Pikachu, get the sand outta your eye, quickly." I could see that Pikachu was really trying, but he was still blinded. Blue decided to strike then. "Eevee, use Quick Attack," Eevee disappeared in a blur and Pikachu was struck down. "Eevee don't let up, use Bite. Then finish it with Tackle!" Damn it! Pikachu was seriously getting beaten. I had to try my strategy, since Pikachu had some sand out of his eyes. "Pikachu, use Double Team!" Pikachu nodded and made illusionary copies of itself. It was going so fast, I couldn't see it. Blue grunted, "Eevee use Quick Attack on one of the copies!" Eevee attacked, and went through a clone. I smiled, "Pikachu, now use Thunder Wave, paralyze Eevee." Pikachu stopped making copies, turned to Eevee, but before Pikachu could use Thunder Wave, "Eevee, use Quick Attack, don't let it use Thunder Wave!" Crap! "Pikachu, continue using Thunder Wave!" Eevee hit Pikachu right at the moment Thunder Wave was used.

Blinding light and smoke waved through the air, and when I could see again, I saw Pikachu barely standing, weakened almost done for, but still standing. I saw Eevee, it was in the same condition as Pikachu, except I could see that it was paralyzed, its speed slowed down, and it can barely move, this was my moment, I could win this. "Pikachu, end it with Quick Attack now!!" Pikachu attacked, Eevee fell, I won, I really won! That's what I thought when Eevee got back up, I was surprised and angry, that thing needs to stay down. I looked at Pikachu, he was tired, Eevee needed to fall in this last move or I might lose. "Pikachu! Finish it now with another Quick Attack!" Pikachu disappeared, he hit Eevee, but Blue was smiling, I realized my mistake. I shoulda used Thundershock. Eevee took the hit since it was good in the Defense stat. "Eevee, use Tackle and finish this!" Eevee charged into Pikachu, and Pikachu fell to the ground, defeated.

I fell to my knees…. I lost, Blue beat me. I felt sad, angry, depressed and in despair. I picked up Pikachu and whispered, "Good job." I picked myself up and looked at Blue, he was smiling, I could tell he was laughing at me. "I told you, Red. You couldn't beat me, yet you would never listen. I'm the better Pokemon Trainer, and I just proved it." With that, he laughed and walked back to Professor Oak's lab to heal his Eevee. I did the same, contemplating my defeat. I went back to Professor Oak, healed up Pikachu and left. I saw Blue laughing. I silently promised him, next time we battle, I will beat him. He saw the determined look in my eye, and smiled, taking up my challenge. He left first, I went next, soon he was beyond my sight. With Pikachu on my shoulder, I looked at the map, next town is Viridian City, after Route 1. There's going to be some trainers. So Pikachu and I surely need to train a lot more. I will get stronger, better as a trainer, and next time I meet Blue, I will beat him.


	3. Vs Rival Blue Battle 2 and Viridian City

Pokemon Story 1, The Adventure of Red, Chapter 3

Vs Rival Blue, Battle 2, and Viridian City

Walking on Route 1, I already met some Trainers, I battled and I beat all of them, Pikachu is getting a lot stronger. As I walked along, I saw another Trainer. The look in her eyes said she wanted to battle. "Go, Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped from my shoulder to the ground. The girl said, "Go, Bulbasaur!" A Bulbasaur came out of the Pokeball. She got right to it, "Bulbasaur, use Tackle." I smiled, this was going to be simple. "Pikachu, use Double Team!" Pikachu split into tons of illusionary copies. Bulbasaur hit a copy and went through it and hit a tree. The girl winced at that. "Bulbasaur, get up! Use Vine Whip and hit all the copies!" Oh crap, I didn't see that coming. As the vines came out of Bulbasaur and struck almost all the copies, I had to act fast. "Pikachu, jump up from the vines and use Quick Attack!" Pikachu got scraped by the vine but it didn't do much damage. Pikachu disappeared and Bulbasaur was struck down. Before it could get back up, I had to finish it, "Pikachu, Thundershock!" The electric blast hit Bulbasaur and although Electric-type moves don't do much damage to Grass-type Pokemon, it fainted.

"I'm not done yet! Go Pidgey!" The girl threw another Pokeball. The Bird Pokemon Pidgey came out. It was a big mistake for her though, Electric-type moves are super-effective against Flying-type Pokemon, I could finish her in one blow. "Pikachu, use Thundershock!" Pidgey, Double Team, then Quick Attack!" I didn't expect that. Pikachu got hit, it grunted as it hit the ground. Darn! "Pikachu, Double Team!" Pikachu split again, Pidgey looked at the copies trying to figure out which one to hit. I don't know how, but it hit the right Pikachu, I wasn't worried, it was all a part of my plan. "Pikachu, Thundershock, end this!"

The girl smiled, "Pidgey, Double Team!" Pidgey was going to split, but it couldn't, it was paralyzed. I explained to the girl, because she didn't get it. "When you hit Pikachu, its Static Ability took effect. When Pidgey touched Pikachu, it got paralyzed." The girl frowned, pissed off at the fact that she made a mistake. "Well, this battle is mine, Pikachu, Thundershock!" The electric blast hit Pidgey, it fainted and I won. She gave me the prize money and we shook hands. "Nice move, I really thought I was going to win, mostly because I had two Pokemon and you had one, but I guess numbers don't count. Good job, that Static thing really caught me off guard. Good luck on your journey."

"Yup, good luck to you, too. Become stronger, and let's battle again," I liked this girl, she was a lot like me. I went on, battled some other Trainers, beat all of them and finally went past Route 1 to Viridian City. Viridian City, a big city, with a Pokemon Center, a PokeMart, some houses and a Pokemon Gym. A Pokemon Gym, an ultimate test for Trainers. At a Gym, there are different obstacles, mostly Trainers and some puzzles, at the end of the Gym is the Gym Leader, one of the best Trainers around. When you beat them, you get a Gym Badge, a symbol that you beat the Gym challenge, you need 8 Gym Badges to go to the Pokemon League. The Pokemon League is a test to see who can become the best Trainer. First in the Pokemon League, is the Victory Road, a cave that tests all the Trainers, if you get out of the Victory Road, you then get to challenge the Elite Four and the Champion. The Elite Four are the four ultimate Trainers. If you beat them, then you fight the Pokemon League Champion. The best Trainer ever, and if you beat them, then you're the new Champion, that's my goal, to be the Champion. Me and Blue are in a race to be the Champion, and I will get there first. Unfortunatly, the Viridian Gym is locked right now, so I can't challenge it. I'm going to the PokeMart, to restock on Potions, Antidotes, and other items.

I looked at the path to Victory Road, Route 22. I decided to walk there and see what's in it. All I saw were some Pidgey, Mankey, Rattata and some other Pokemon. I looked at the building leading to Victory Road. It was big, over-looming, a sign of power for Trainers. As I turned back to Viridian City, a familiar voice called, "Red!" I turned around, and my eyes opened wide.

It was Blue, what was he doing here? "Blue? Why the heck are you here?!" He smiled, "I wanted to check out the Pokemon League , but I needed 8 Badges, but since you're here, let's have a battle, I'm stronger and have a new Pokemon, let's hope you got stronger." I know how to beat his Eevee now, and whatever Pokemon he has, I'm pretty sure Pikachu cant take it with his speed and power. "I accept your challenge, Blue. Let me warn you, I'm much stronger now, so get ready."

Blue went first, "Pidgey, come on out!" I smiled, Pidgey's going down, easily, "Pikachu, let's go!" I made the first move, "Pikachu, Double Team!" Pikachu split, making illusionary copies of itself. "Pidgey, use Gust, take out all the copies!" All the copies disappeared and the real Pikachu was blown away. It didn't do much, Pikachu was an Electric-type after all. "Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Pikachu disappeared and struck Pidgey, it finally fell to the ground and it was going to stay down.

"Pikachu, end it with Thundershock!" Pidgey tried to dodge, but the Thundershock was too fast. It hit Pidgey, and it fainted. "Darn it, Red! You may have beaten Pidgey, but don't forget Eevee! Eevee, get ready to battle!" Eevee came out, I looked at Pikachu, it looked back at me with confidence in its eyes. That look, it gave me confidence as well, I'm sure I'm going to win this. "Pikachu! Use Thundershock now!" Blue already saw this coming, "Eevee, jump up!" Eevee jumped, dodging the Thundershock. I saw this coming, "Pikachu! Use Quick Attack!" Pikachu, disappeared, striking Eevee and bringing it to the ground. I needed to finish this, fast. "Pikachu! Don't let up, use Thundershock!" Eevee was going to get hit, but at the last moment, it dodged super-fast. How did it do that?

Blue must've read my mind, "You're not the only one who got stronger, Red. Eevee got a lot better at speed and power." Now, Eevee, your turn, use Quick Attack!" Crap! Need to think, fast! "Pikachu! Use Quick Attack!" They disappeared, but next thing I knew, they struck each other, heads smashing together in blinding speed. They disappeared as soon as they came, their heads kept smashing. It was a battle of speed, power, defense and willpower. They wouldn't stop for a while, Blue and I just kept staring in amazement.

Finally, they stopped from fatigue. They stared at each other for a while. Me and Blue, were just wondering, who lost? Finally, Eevee fell, defeated, it lost and Pikachu won. How did this happen, Eevee had good Defense. Blue stared, surprised at the lost. I thought about it and realized, it was the Static Ability. Eevee would've won, except that Static paralyzed it and weakened it. I smiled, I picked up Pikachu and congratulated him. "Awesome, buddy!" Blue picked up Eevee and looked at me with angry eyes.

"You just got lucky, Red. Next time, I will beat you. This was just a fluke, so get ready because I will get tougher." With that, he walked away. Wow, that was close. I went to the Pokemon Center, healed Pikachu and looked at the map. Next is Viridian Forest which is in Route 2. Viridian Forest, I heard it's a creepy place with lots of Bug Pokemon and some Ghost Pokemon. Some people that come in never get out, weird. It's a good challenge, let's just hope I don't die. I explained this to Pikachu and we laughed together. Next is Viridian Forest and then Pewter City, which has a Gym that I can challenge!


End file.
